Suds in the Bucket
by Kasei inu
Summary: SONGFIC! please listen to the song before you read. Inuyashas daughter and kogas son, i think thats pretty straight forward. A little bit of rin at the end too... please R&R! one shot


SONGFIC! The way I do it at least, please enjoy!

Kasei -Daughter of Inuyasha and my OC Tsuchikami

Akiyama -Son of Koga and Ayame

This is about their forbidden love *wink wink*

Don't worry It's totally clean

Oh ya, I don't own Inuyasha or the song suds in the bucket

'_She was in the back yard say it was a little past nine'_

"Psst…Kas-Chan"

'_When her prince pulled up, white pick up truck'_

"Aki-Chan" Kasei squealed excitedly, dropping the clothes she'd been washing into the bucket and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It feels like it's been an eternity" She sighed resting her head on his chest. Aki held her close until he noticed something around her ankle.

"Rope? Do they think that little of you?" He scoffed

'_Her folks shoulda' seen it comin, it was only just a matter of time' _

"No," Kasei sighed "It's supposed to be a reminder of how far I'm aloud to go, it's more like a leash." She glared down at the cord like it was burning her and gave it a slight tug. "They treat me like such a child!" she raved.

'_Plenty old enough'_

"Well I can see where you'd be having trouble, this is such intricate equipment. It would take a master mind to escape from this." Aki pretended to examine the rope with mock seriousness before smiling up at her. He held up one clawed finger and sliced threw the rope with one fluid motion. "Your lucky I came." He pulled her back into him by her waist and she put her arms back at their rightful place around his neck.

"My hero." She laughed kissing him greedily.

'_and you can't stop love'_

Kasei ran inside and stuffed as many things as she could into a bag. She paused before leaving and glanced at the rope ankle bracelet she still wore. She grabbed a pen and paper and scrawled down a note quickly before pinning it to the door and rushing back outside.

"Ready?"

"Ready," She nodded happily and took his hand in hers.

'_She stuck a note to the front door "Sorry but I got to go"'_

"You were supposed to be watching her" Inuyasha seethed. Mayrin rolled her eyes;

"She's way more responsible then you give her credit…" Mayrin was the first to see the cut cord in the lawn, "Damn it", she muttered under her breath, but struggled to hide a smile. Tsuchikami ran to the note on the door and let out a sob reading Kasei's words.

'_That was all she wrote, her mamas heart was broke, that was all she wrote, so the story goes'_

Inuyasha chased down her sent, but lost it at the river. He paced incessantly outside the house glancing occasionally down the path she'd taken.

"She can't just be gone" he'd mumble every once in a while trying to figure out where she could have gone, and coming up short.

'_Now her daddy's in the kitchen staring out the window, scratchin' and a rackin' his brain. How could 18 years just up and walk away?'_

Mayrin's smile had vanished as she held Tsuchikami's shaking body.

"She's just a child" she sobbed.

"She's a woman now Tsuchikami, Akiyama-kun will protect her," Mayrin whispered then flinched hearing the crash of Inuyasha destroying the clothes line outside. Tsuchikami's eyes began to dry as reason returned to her again.

"How could she just disappear?" she asked wistfully.

'_Our little pony tail girl grown up to be a woman now she's gone in the blink of an eye, she left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line'_

"This is gonna spread like wild fire" Sango sighed

"There's already so much conflict between people over you staying here, now I'm going to have to field questions from paranoid mothers asking if she's influenced their daughters" Miroku shook his head.

"Could we stay focused, please?!" Inuyasha fumed not willing to stop his pacing, even indoors. Miroku nodded apologetically;

"I'm sorry, I'm just not quite sure how to go about this, we weren't exactly prepared."

'_Now don't you wonder what the preachers gonna preach about Sunday morn? Nothin' quite like this has happened here before'_

"It's all that mangy wolfs fault!" Inuyasha yelled to no one.

"You can't blame it all on Akiyama-kun," Mayrin fumed "and would you please sit down before you put a grove in the floor!" Mayrin jumped to her feet herself and looked around at her family who'd suddenly started thinking of Kasei as a saint. "I can not believe you're all this surprised" she sighed in exasperation.

"He's just like his father!" Inuyasha continued, ignoring Mayrin's outburst. "She was such a sweet girl before he showed up and now look what happened!" Mayrin growled and stomped out toward the village.

'_Well he must have been a looker, a smooth talkin' son of a gun, for such a brownie girl to up and run, course you can't fence time and you can't stop love.'_

Mayrin stomped threw the streets angrily her ears twitching hearing the hushed whispers of the villagers.

"Little Kasei?"

"That's right, she just up and left"

"Why she's been causing a fuss around here since she could walk, this isn't that surprising coming from her" Mayrin couldn't help but smirk at that.

"I know, but by demon standards she's still so young"

"She just left in the middle of the laundry"

"She always was a slacker"

'_Now all the bittys in the beauty shop, gossip goin' non-stop, sippin' on pink lemonade, how could 18 years just up and walk away? Our little pony tail girl grown up to be a woman now she's gone in a blink of an eye, left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line'_

"Yhoo!" Kasei shouted holding her shoes in one hand and Aki's neck in the other. "Are you positive your brother will marry us?" she asked letting the wind blow through her hair. Aki laughed and repositioned his grip on her knees and waist.

"For the third time, yes! He'll be over-joyed to stick it to my dad." Aki laughed at another thought. "What do you think our parents are thinking right now?"

'_She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window and their headed up to Vegas tonight, how could 18 years just up and walk away?'_

"It doesn't really matter," Kasei sighed, not as happy with the thought as he was "but he's probably thinking of me as a little girl sittin' on his shoulders playing with his ears…" Her eyes became distant, but Aki brought her back down to earth with a tickle to her side.

"Cheer up," He chirped optimistically "we're almost there."

"Liar" Kasei teased, knowing they had a lot longer to go.

'_Our little pony tail girl grown up to be a woman now she's gone in a blink of an eye, she left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line'_

-The Flip Side-

"Rin!"

Rin smiled over at the pink haired boy draped over her fence with doey eyes

"Your dryer broken?"

'_She was in the back yard say it was a little past nine, when her prince pulled up, White pick up truck'_


End file.
